


Голод

by alex_knight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Cannibalism, Crossover, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: Тацуя и Ацуши любят друг друга и есть





	Голод

Последнее, что Тацуя видит ясно, это голодные глаза: черные пропасти, на дне которых тлеют яркие угли. Голод Ацуши вечный, его ничем не утолишь, и иногда это заводит до дрожи, до хриплого дыхания, до желания сожрать его. Боль встряхивает все тело, запах собственной крови кружит голову, и Тацуя думает: еще. Его никогда так не хотел никто другой.

Все ощущения обостряются: кожу будто подожгли, и языки пламени лижут щеку, но это Ацуши, всегда он, один он. Его губы перепачканы, он ласкает как пьет — жадно, быстро. Рану щиплет, влажный звук затапливает уши, Тацуя слышит только тихое хлюпанье и то, как Ацуши глотает — его кровь, его плоть. Он чувствует: это крохи, тому сейчас захочется больше, а еще — он уже внутри Ацуши, уже завладевает его мыслями и телом, и это приводит в восторг.

Тацуя подставляет лицо под горячие губы, под тревожащий рану язык — и голод Ацуши наконец-то просыпается в нем самом. Своя кровь — неинтересно и не так вкусно, жрать самого себя все равно что дрочить в одиночестве, Тацуя не согласен. Он хочет Ацуши — его кожа солоноватая, упругая, узлы мышц всегда слишком твердые, жесткие на зубах — вкусно, мало, одуряющее.

Тацуя ловит его рот своим и невесомо прикусывает. Губы нежные, их слишком легко ранить, и он испытывает себя, зверя в себе, запрещая, — целует Ацуши, по-настоящему, будто рот в рот удастся влить в него всю эту ужасную любовь к нему — от которой всегда так больно, голодно и хорошо. Ацуши не выдерживает, первым вонзается зубами, и Тацуя отпускает самого себя.

Сила плещется через край, Тацуя боялся бы навредить, но это же Ацуши, с ним можно быть собой на полную — он не хрупкий, он мощней и страшней. Одежда рвется под пальцами, ткань влажная и липкая от крови. Тацуя прижимает ее к лицу и дуреет от запаха — так пахнет Ацуши, хочется пропитаться им до корней волос, до костей. Он тянется к нему всем телом, трется членом о живот, грудью о грудь, и Ацуши рычит, подминает его под себя. Они еще какое-то время катаются по футону, раздеваясь догола, тычутся губами куда придется.

Наконец Тацуя останавливает его, удерживая рукой за горло, и застывает сам. Ацуши не движется, только шумно выдыхает и слизывает с губ их кровь, его член — крупный, горячий — вжимается между ягодиц, и Тацуя ерзает, почти садится на него. Кожу влажно щекочет смазка, тут же стынет, и от этого в паху тяжелеет, Тацуя чувствует, как по заднице скользит мокрая гладкая головка члена Ацуши, и смотрит, как набухает собственный — уже багровый от возбуждения.

Огонь в глазах Ацуши разгорается, Тацуя чувствует, как напряжено все его тело — пара мгновений, и он сорвется снова. Запах тела будоражит, хочется слиться с Ацуши, поглотить его, Тацуя знает: любовь, это когда хочется съесть целиком. Он вглядывается в черноту глаз, и ему чудится свое отражение. Он качает бедрами, трется о член и убирает с лица волосы — пусть Ацуши тоже видит зверя в его глазах. По щеке течет что-то теплое, и бордовая капля падает на бледную грудь, пачкает ее брызгами — как будто гранатовый сок, только вкусней. Тацуя наклоняется, торопливо лижет каждый сосок и хрипло стонет, когда Ацуши мнет его задницу, вжимая в себя. Голова идет кругом, пахнет смазкой, потом, плотью, и Тацуя наконец впивается зубами Ацуши в грудь. На язык брызжет горячая кровь, рана похожа на раскрытый безобразный рот, и Тацуя с упоением ласкает ее губами, слушая, как утробно рычит Ацуши. В горле его вкус, он теперь тоже внутри, и Тацуя шалеет окончательно: если они сейчас не трахнутся, он точно двинется.

Головка входит с трудом — Ацуши тугой, узкий, приходится проталкиваться силой, и он мычит, когда Тацуя рывками вколачивается в него. Он счастлив, что они не люди — у них другие тела, другая боль и другие способы заниматься любовью. Он берет Ацуши, глотая воздух — нечем дышать, слишком жарко и хорошо, так хорошо, что тело уже не слушается.

Ацуши сгибает колени, обхватывает ногами Тацую, и это как тиски, вот только он все равно никуда не денется — не сейчас, ему мало, ему не остановиться. Ацуши сжимает его внутри, всем телом, специально, и по спине бежит дрожь, голова идет кругом, а под лопатками начинает жечь. Тот словно чувствует — царапает точно в том месте, тянет на себя. Тацуя позволяет все — он сам протягивает руку, он уже не чувствует боль, только горячечное торжество: в заднице у Ацуши его член, в желудке — плоть, они перемешались друг с другом так, что уже не отделить. Тацуя натягивает его на себя, скользит теперь уже легко и знает, что если кто и может ненадолго утолить вечный голод Ацуши, то это он. Комната на мгновение вспыхивает, кожа на спине будто лопается, и красные ленты кагуне колышутся в такт с его телом.

Оргазм обрушивается волной, Тацуя не успевает выйти и долго кончает внутрь, двигаясь до тех пор, пока Ацуши не принимает все — а потом отталкивает, почти сбрасывает и встает во весь рост.

— Съешь меня, — хрипло шутит он, и Тацуя насаживается ртом на его горячий, перевитый венами член, сразу пытается взять его глубже. Слюна на языке мешается с кровью и смазкой, до обостренного слуха доносятся тихие низкие стоны Ацуши. Он хватает волосы, цепляется пальцами и начинает качать бедрами. Тацуя едва не давится, но расслабляет горло. Ацуши трахает его рот, а сам он скользит ладонями вверх-вниз по его ногам, по потекам спермы. Кагуне дотягиваются до рук Ацуши, гладят и оплетают его, когда Тацуя вдруг чувствует жар. За спиной Ацуши разворачиваются огромные огненные крылья, искры сыплются перьями, когда он смыкает их вокруг них обоих, как будто закрывая от всего мира. Он коротко вскрикивает неожиданно высоким голосом и кончает в рот — Тацуя глотает сперму, вылизывает головку, собирая все до капли. На секунду вспыхивает желание прикусить тонкую кожу, но зверь в нем утихает, засыпает вместе с отголосками оргазма, и он просто отстраняется.

Они ложатся друг на друга, сплетаются в клубок и не спят — просто ждут, когда успокоится дыхание. Тацуя чувствует, как медленно затягивается рана на лице. Под щекой бьется сердце Ацуши, Тацуя слепо тычется губами и целует грудь, накрывает ртом сосок на несколько мгновений.

— Муро-чин, ты не наелся? — лениво тянет Ацуши.

— Ага, — откликается Тацуя. — Хочешь кофе?

— Потом, — уверенно отвечает Ацуши. — Пусть все заживет.

Тацуя прикрывает глаза. Вокруг разбросана грязная одежда, футон и одеяло тоже в крови, и придется как-то избавляться от пятен, но это пока не волнует его. Через час или чуть больше он снова будет цел, а грудь Ацуши — гладкой и нетронутой, без единого шрама. Это больно, но Тацуя знает — болит человеческая оболочка, зато звери внутри них сыто спят.

Тацуя жмурится, ему хочется наговорить запоздалых нежностей, признаться в любви теперь уже на словах, но он сдерживается. И так все ясно.

— Ты очень вкусный, — сонно бормочет Ацуши.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает Тацуя и, подумав, обещает вполне серьезно: — Когда-нибудь я съем тебя целиком.


End file.
